


Unsung Hero

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Game Grumps, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Adventure, Crushes, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: Traversing the broken land of Hyrule, Dan finds luck where there previously had been none. Saving a life is a new feeling that brings him places he never thought possible; having her life saved takes her places she thought she'd never see.[Dan Avidan\Reader(OC) BotW AU!]





	1. Pull and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another fic that leads to nothing and nowhere. I just love elf!Dan and what better way to celebrate that love than to translate that to Hylian!Dan and play around in Hyrule?

Her lungs were burning, her energy nearly gone. Muscles worn and close to giving out. Sword shattered into a million pieces on the trail about a hundred paces back north, quiver dry. Hope dying. Close to none at all. While she’d known investigating a disturbance of the magnitude that had shook the ground unlike anything ever before would be dangerous, she hadn’t thought she would lose her life over it. And now, for sure, it wasn’t worth the measly forty rupees she was doing it for.

 

Half of which sat heavy in her bag now, knowing she was going to die among the red trees of Akkala, in the heavy air of the wetlands. Where she’d rolled far enough down the hillside to just barely see what had sprouted from the ground hours ago, only enough to hate it with all her soul. Any loathing she had left would have been reserved solely for the mechanic monster hunting her down, the whirring and grinding like a knife stuck in the gears of her brain. Making her want to stop cold despite knowing that would be the end. One beam of dangerous light and then another, just barely missing, the blow upon impact upon sturdy bark, erupting into flames, enough to sweep her off her feet.

 

Then that was it. Once she’d been knocked onto her hands and knees, there was no getting away. With lightning speed upon those six spidery legs, jolting forward until it could have reached out and wrapped one of them around her throat. Surely it could have picked her off from the distance with one of those lasers, but instead she supposed it wanted her to see into the face of her murderer. One soulless bright blue eye, powering up. Was there a point in praying? Even if there may have been, there were no thoughts running through her head.

 

Just the sound of shrieking fear, unknown if she was actually exhaling the sound from her mouth or not. In either case it didn’t matter. Because in the next moment she knew the shot was charged and she was dead-

 

At least she was sure that that would be her fate, but instead she was met with the noise of harsh impact, and a sweet sound, something she imagined shining light would make, if light made noise, and then a burst of brilliant blue. Not quite the ice the monster’s eye had held. Something far more triumphant. Felled by a single arrow, though not quite the usual caliber. There was no way that had just been metal and wood. And when her shock subsided and she could finally breathe again she shifted sideways to see who had fired it. Who had saved her?

 

There, in fact, stood the very perfect picture of savior. Bow still half drawn, face concentrated, soft but rugged features. Hylian, no doubt. Lean but powerful, with the wildest mass of brown curly hair she’d ever seen. There had been tales of a hero still in slumber that went around and around in whispers. Someone who had tried and failed to take on the Calamity and failed. But still a hero, to be sure. And in that moment she knew he had returned.

 

And in the very next, all that confidence disappeared.

 

“ _WHOA_.” His shoulders dropped and he exhaled something extremely audible, no chance of hiding that it was a sigh of relief. “Did you see that?! Are you okay?!” His jaunt as his long, slender legs brought him over less than graceful. Then he dropped to his knees next to her. “I _really_ wasn’t sure that was going to work… holy shit...” About as out of breath as she had been when she’d fallen, head dropping, hands on his thighs.

 

Words escaped her for a good few moments, not really sure _what_ to say to her doubtful hero. But one phrase finally came to mind, “Thank you...” What more could she do but be grateful? Even when it was very clear that she could have very easily died and that had all been up to luck. But she had been going to die anyway, so his intervention regardless was worthy of gratitude.

 

“Yeah… yeah, you’re welcome.” He lifted his head again, reaching up to slide a hand back through his mop of hair, offering a nervous smile next. “Man, I… I’m _really_ fuckin’ glad you’re not dead.”

 

While she was sure this was a pure sentiment, what kind of person wanted to watch another die?, she couldn’t help a twitch of her lips. “Because it would have come after you next?”

 

Confusion took over his expression before that dropped and giggles bubbled out of him. “Well- yeah! But… just because it would have really sucked if you died. Don’t you think?” He was talking to her like they were old friends meeting up for a drink.

 

Yet she didn’t really mind. The warmth and familiarity was sorely appreciated after that entire experience. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” She regarded him a little closer, not at all minding the vision of him. His smile was sweet, his laughter even sweeter, and his eyes the sweetest of all. A deep earthy brown that sang of sincerity. “That was one hell of a shot.” Because while he didn’t seem like he killed for a living, he at least must have been an accomplished marksman.

 

“It was, wasn’t it? It was, like… ridiculous. I mean I’m glad it was but… I’d be lying if I said I was sure I was gonna sink that dead center.” He’d been gambling with her life, but she hadn’t even known there was a game going on, so there was little to be mad about. It was just… puzzling.

 

Her brows lifted in consternation. “Are you… a.. um…” What was the word she wanted? She almost couldn’t come up with anything, just knowing his answer would be no to whatever it was. Archer? Warrior? Clearly _not_.

 

“No. I’m a nothing.” Offered so easily it almost broke her heart. “That was the first time I’ve ever killed anything. ...you don’t think it had like a.. little death guardian family, do you?” At that she couldn’t tell whether or not he was joking. His smile suggested he might be.

 

She chose to believe he was. “Well… you’re not a nothing. You’re a hero.” Giving him at least this, since he’d given her so much more.

 

He turned bashful at that, head shifting down. “I’m just a guy that was in the right place at the right time. And made a really lucky shot.”

 

“You saved my life.” Quickly pointed out, though nonetheless softly.

 

“Yeah- I mean… well.. anyone would have. If they saw what I saw.” Looking back up at her, uncertainty roiling through him. Not able to accept his own heroics, for one reason or another. Something she couldn’t place, only knowing him for two minutes now.

 

“Maybe.” She didn’t really believe this. Hyrule had fallen apart in recent years, and most were concerned with themselves before anyone else. She couldn’t say she faulted the ideal. The world was dangerous. She had lived that firsthand now. “But nobody else was here. You were.”

 

Gazing at her, something changed. While he wanted to deny it a few more times, because he didn’t believe that he’d done anything someone else wouldn’t have, looking at her, his heart seized. “Yeah- um… okay. You’re… you’re welcome.” He could still hear his heart pounding in his ears. When he’d heard her screaming, seen her running for her life from the top of the hillside, he hadn’t experienced what he thought would be normal in an instance like this. And he’d been preparing for a long time.

 

Wandering like he did, he thought he’d come across trouble sooner or later. Either getting into it himself, or seeing someone else. He thought he’d be too pathetic, too cowardly to do anything but curl up. Or run, if the instance was right. Maybe survey first- that had always been his thought, though he knew his legs would just take him far away- and help if he could. But when he’d seen her running he immediately shifted into action. His mind had been only on saving her. And if he hadn’t sunk that shot, he would have gladly drawn the ire of that monster to save her.

 

He had already known he would gladly give his life to save hers.

He knew he still would.

 

“What’s… what’s your name…?” Her voice was wavering, and he could feel the turmoil rolling off her in steep waves. Trying to keep herself together as the adrenaline faded and she came to grips with the notion of a different world where she was no longer here.

 

“Dan.” Reaching out he put one of his hands over hers, trying to quell the shaking. “You?”

 

She offered something but it was drowned underneath a deep, shuddering sob and very suddenly his arms were full of her. His hands glided along her back in soft opposite passes, trying to ease her and calm her down from such an emotional high. Soft humming was not too far behind it as the sun started to lower just beneath the horizon, casting their surroundings in golden oranges and yellows. He’d have been content to hold her for as long as she needed, but soon he heard her blubbering out something close to an apology.

 

And at that he couldn’t help giggle again. “What’re you sorry for? If that had been me I’d have been crying _and_ peeing my pants.” Something close to a laugh fell out of her, twined with her crying, but still it made him feel like the most important man in the world. To be able to do that for her after all this.

 

Pulling half back, she wiped her eyes, perhaps only a little embarrassed she’d fallen to pieces so easily, but lulled very quickly as his large palms cupped her cheeks, lithe fingers wiping underneath her eyes to catch the stray tears. Nothing short of a friendly gesture she knew, and yet… “Thanks…” The pang of a crush was only due to the circumstances, she knew. Well. That and he was probably the most handsome guy she’d seen in what felt like _ages._ It was best not to attach to the thought. “We should… or- well, I need to set up camp somewhere. Are you headed somewhere?” It would be nightfall soon and getting a fire going was the best idea. Since she hadn’t died yet, she could still check out what the hell had happened over yonder and get the rest of her money. No reason not to.

 

“Oh I’m…” Where had he been headed? He almost couldn’t quite remember, chalking it up to all the excitement. But… perhaps just a little getting lost in the feel of holding her. It had been a long time since he’d held a woman in his arms, much less one as pretty as her. Projecting his loneliness on her was a terrible idea though. His hands dropped limply to his lap. “I was heading to the uhm.. the stable. The one around here. I’m actually a little lost, truth be told.” Lopsided grin aimed her way.

 

When she made a move like she was going to get up, he stood first, offering a hand to her. One she gratefully took, and then leaned too hard into as her leg threatened to give way, pain crawling up her side. “Shit-”

 

“Whoa-” Hands on her shoulders, bracing her. “You okay?” Clearly she wasn’t and he felt completely stupid for asking seconds after it came out of his stupid, dumb mouth, grimacing to himself.

 

“Just my leg, I.. probably pulled something running. I don’t think it hit me… am I bleeding? I’m not bleeding...” More having a half-panicked chat with herself before taking a breath.

 

Despite this Dan leaned over to inspect her. “I don’t see any blood.”

 

“Yeah. Good. I think I just need to… did you say you were headed to the stables? I just came from there.” There was something almost entirely too serendipitous about him. Being where he was when he was and doing what he did. But the whole world had been built on fate, right? The fabled princess wasn’t the only one who ran the gambit.

 

He brightened. “Oh, good! That’s.. great? Could you take me there? Or… oh. You were probably totally headed _away_ from there, right? If you just came…” His lips pursed together despite his tiny smile, signaling _I’ll shut up now._

 

“I was but… I think...” Much as she didn’t want to admit it… “It might be a good idea to go back and regroup.” Suffer the fate of guffawing fools at her failure, something she didn’t want to do, but going in her condition seemed like a death wish. And considering she’d nearly come face to face with one only moments ago…

 

“Yeah. Totally. Will you be okay to walk? I could carry you- I mean… if you want. I don’t wanna like…” A few noises came out of him, partially in the shape of words, but everything non-committal. Not sure what he really wanted to say. Impose? Make her feel bad?

 

Dan was far from a suave hero. But she appreciated him. What more _could_ she do? “It’s not far...” But she did feel bad. Even if he’d offered.

 

“It’s fine. I’m stronger than I look.” Flexing his free arm with a pout of his lips. Clearly a man of theatrics. It did earn another laugh from her though. “Here, you can piggyback.” Moving, he crouched down, not having to go far since he was already _quite_ the tall drink of water.

 

With clear uncertainty she moved to try and lamely lean her body against his back, finding his build much more solid than that lean frame would suggest. Apparently he hadn’t been lying. When he stood to shift up, curling his arms underneath her knees, she found a little bit more purchase, but still only shyly laying her hands on his broad shoulders. The whole thing felt awkward, or worse yet … a little _too_ comfortable.

 

“Where um… which way?” After standing there blankly for a long moment, he just had to break the silence.

 

“Oh! Sorry. Um.” Pretending to get her bearings, looking left and then right (at impassable hillsides and leg deep swamp water, belying her obvious, keen sense of direction…) she pointed, finally. “That way. Up towards the path.” Knowing for sure that _he_ knew she’d been drifting off.

 

Despite this, rounding about to knowing that she knew that he knew (a thought that made him dizzy), he pretended to _not_ know. “Okay. Off we go!” And only after a few steps, “It’s okay if you wanna put your head down and rest for a little while.” She’d been through something he couldn’t even imagine, even if he’d been close himself. Just by a hair. The one that would have led to her dying and then probably him swiftly dying after, too.

 

This was a much better outcome. Especially as he felt her shift her hand away from his left shoulder and lay her head there. The weight was warm and comforting somehow. “Your tunic is really soft.” Feeling her face get just a touch hot. This was weird, wasn’t it? Traversing this way with a stranger?

 

Dan seemed either to not mind or not notice. “Oh, yeah! My grandma made it for me.” Sounding happily proud. “And if you like my earrings, my sister made those. I bet she could make you a really nice pair.”

 

She was glad he couldn’t see her smile. It was goofy and wide. Tears brimming her eyes again. A mess of emotions. She’d be glad when they subsided. This couldn’t go on forever, right? “They are nice.” Simple elongated shapes, painted a deep blue. His tunic, a light sky-blue with a patterned white stripe along the edges. “Who made that arrow you shot?” Remembering the brilliant blue before her as it saved her life, him along with it. It surely fit his theme.

 

“That? I just found that in a cave.” The absurdity of this causing laughter to erupt from her, dragging him with her until they were no less than two loudly giggling fools on the road. When her laughter drew quieter and quieter until it was no more but deep breathing he tilted his head to catch the sight of her dozing. No doubt tuckered out after that mess.

 

The lights of the stable far down the path kept him in easy direction. He could have made it without her. He just knew that he hadn’t wanted to.


	2. Hopeful

“Is she always so fitful in her sleep?” Kass set his accordion down gently by his feet, taking a seat at the table Dan was occupying. Asking this noted not only this new companion of his’ distress, but Dan’s as well, as he hadn’t taken his eyes off her in quite some time.

 

“I don’t know, I just met her.” Offering a weary shrug, breaking his gaze to give Kass his attention.

 

“Yet you are so fond of her.” Smiling in just that lightly cheeky way he was prone to do.

 

Dan’s next raise of his shoulders was of a more embarrassed and guarded gesture, running his hands back through his hair. Their earlier pleasantries had been easy and familiar, _hello my friend, how are you, I didn’t expect to run into you here._ The same as usual, but this was territory Dan almost didn’t quite know how to handle. Most of which because Kass never weighed in on his relationships- or.. whatever this was.

 

“Your silence could write tomes.” When Dan got stuck in his head, Kass couldn’t help pick up the slack, setting his wings down in front of him. “Or perhaps a good song?” One of the reasons they got along so well. Minstrels of the same feather, hypothetically speaking, anyway.

 

If anyone would be good to unload on, it was Kass. And so, with a deep breath, “You know how I was never, like, sure about fate? Everything being just one amazing coincidence?” Instead of answering, Kass simply nodded so as to not interrupt the motion of thought. “Well… I don’t fucking know anymore. I think that notion kind of flies out the window when you save someone’s life- when you’re the _only_ one around for miles. How could that be- like- ...how could that be a coincidence? I mean- I guess it totally _could_ but...”

 

“But you rather it wasn’t.” Easily supplying an answer that Dan didn’t want to come to on his own. Or at least was ready to dance around for another fifteen minutes. “Is this philosophy at work? Or is it merely because you’re enamored with her after such a short period?” Teasing gently. Meaning only the best.

 

“How could you tell?” Defeated all at once with a groan. Dan falling headfirst for a pretty girl was by no means a rare occurrence. Especially not to anyone who knew him. Especially not to himself. But this felt different. Or… maybe he just hoped it was.

 

Kass laughed in that deep, rumbling way of his, setting a smile on Dan’s face no matter how insistent he was to be petulant. “Well, if I’d had no idea, that would have given it away.” Content with not defacing Dan’s gentle but sometimes fondly exasperating personality. He had a penchant for getting himself hurt, more often intimately than physically.

 

“Yeah- well...” He ruffled his hair again, casting his eyes back up, smiling despite himself. “Was it fate when I met Nysi at Dueling Peaks? Or Lorsee and Shyela in Hateno? Or-”

 

“Fate isn’t always about a happiness. The threads of fate sometimes pull terribly, but still in one direction. Whether that’s a _meaningful_ end… well, I think that’s in the hands of the one tied up.” Feeling a distant ache for a maiden still trying her best, locked away with a beast that may never be quelled. Such mountains compared to Dan’s heartache, yet both would hold Kass’ attention equally. He cared deeply for his friend. Even in a world that was headed to uncertain destinations. Maybe that’s why it became equally important to nurse the smaller lights facing a larger darkness. He’d have to write a song about it, eventually…

 

Dan contemplated both the spoken and unspoken words being given to him. He was no stranger to the vast depths that were Kass. Just another reason they got along. “I think it was just more comfortable knowing heartbreak was a shitty thing that just sorta _happens._ More than something that was meant to happen _to_ me.” Feeling sorry for himself was not new, but he tried not to dwell on it. Especially because-

 

“Will you not give her a chance due to past circumstances?”

 

“I think I’m already far beyond that.” Smitten entirely, just glazed in this fate business, making it harder to discern what was supposed to be his and what was just _supposed to be._ Another reason he wanted nothing to do with the idea. But it seemed inescapable at this point.

 

Kass gave him a light pat on the back. “That’s more like it. I would have remarked on how bizarre it was for you to suddenly close yourself off.” Dan gave himself wholly, always. He was about as genuine as they came, which made it _more_ commendable that he remained that way, even in the face of hurt at the hands of others. That light dying out would be almost too much to bear. Standing up, he smiled at Dan, picking up his instrument and cradling it like he may one of his children back home. “Stay sincere, my friend. It’s what keeps you wise.”

 

Moving to get up, Dan put his arms around Kass, giving him a hearty hug. “Thanks. Again.” Relishing in his chances, far and few between it felt like sometimes, to unwind with Kass.

 

“We shall see each other soon, I’m sure.” Returning the hug for a few moments before dropping his wings and turning away.

 

“You be sure, I’ll be hopeful.” The only way he’d learned to get by.

 

“I’m counting on it!” And like that, Kass had strapped his accordion into its holster along his back and took off, even as the rain came down. Gone in just a few blinks of an eye, a few flaps of his wings. And Dan was alone again with his thoughts. Needing far more time than how long she’d sleep to untangle them all.

 --------------------------------------------

 

The rain would usually help lull her into a deep sleep, but the rumbles of thunder and streaks of bright lightning along with the icy grip of terrible nightmares made any sort of restful sleep impossible. She fell in and out, only deep enough to feel the choke of those long metal arms around her throat, or the heat of a laser beam piercing her heart. Upon the next crack of thunder, she finally woke fully with a sharp gasp, hands going to her chest.

 

Her surroundings were not unfamiliar, but for a moment she had no idea how she’d gotten there or why. The last thing she remembered- …rather the last person she remembered was suddenly moving from a table in the center of the stable and coming over to her bedside. “You alright?”

 

 _Dan,_ she reminded herself. The man who had made an amazing- albeit self-admittedly lucky- shot just as she was in the throes of death. He also happened to be incredibly kind and sort of dorky. But she rathered that over some pompous thrill seeker. “Yeah… sorry. Bad dream.”

 

He sat just a quarter on her bedside, not too close but close enough. “I can imagine.” Soft and understanding.

 

“Did you pay for a bed?” She already knew he must have, the feeling deepening some sense of guilt that she knew she may never escape from now- she owed him far too much.

 

His nod set the feeling permanently. “Yeah, I mean, what was I gonna do? Dump you on the floor? It’s alright. I don’t mind.” She mumbled a thanks, at least it sounded that way, but maybe it was another boom of thunder that really just drowned her out. Either way, an uncomfortable silence came after and neither one of them liked it. “Is uh… is your leg feeling better?”

 

She hadn’t thought about it, having fully forgot that she’d been in pain in the first place, the hazy memory of Dan carrying her to the stables warped into something pleasant rather than something of necessity. “I dunno. Here, let me stand up.” Motioning her hands for him to move away, which he did, giving her enough space to shift her legs from underneath the covers and stand. He held his arms out just in case, but as she set her weight fully on her feet, from one to the other, she smiled up at him. “Yeah, seems good. Must’ve just needed a nice night’s sleep.” Then again, this time more bashful than dejected, “Thanks, Dan. You’ve done a lot for me in such a short time.”

 

At that he offered an easy shrug. “No problem.” And with it came a ruggedly handsome grin, the light and dual shadows of the stable lamps highlighting his sharp jawline and heavy five o’clock shadow. “I was actually gonna buy a couple of these- _apparently_ \- really great meat buns from this guy over there, but he said to wait until you were awake because they go bad quick. That makes me really nervous about eating them but if it’s not that, it’s gonna be baked carrots and radishes from Beedle.”

 

The merchant lifted his head as soon as he heard his name and offered an all too friendly smile with a noise of greeting. _Everyone_ knew Beedle. Sometimes it felt like he was everywhere at once, always with something good to sell. She waved back politely before turning her attention back to Dan. “Meat buns sound nice. Can I pay?”

 

His hand came up in quick refusal. “Nah, let me get this one.” And when she pulled quite a sour face with him he broke out into a wide grin. “Seriously! It’s fine!” Giggling quickly after and then before she could refuse he turned away to have a few words with said gentleman. While he was gone she scanned the camp, eyes landing on the soldier that had paid her for going out to investigate.

 

It didn’t feel good coming back empty handed, but her disappointment and anxiety over facing it was quelled with the thought that the job wasn’t _really_ done yet. “Hey, Hoz, can I have a word?”

 

The man was sitting on the floor, spear in the crook of his arm and when addressed he barely turned his attention to her. “Yeh?”

 

“When the storm dies down I’m gonna go back out. I got caught up in… uh. Something. Look, it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna finish the job, alright?” Resolved to do at least that much.

 

He shrugged. “Yeh. It’s fine, you know, if it’s too dangerous. I don’t want you to lose your life over a scouting mission. Maybe the next time somebody won’t be there, you know?” Gruff but caring in his own way. Watching her get hauled in like that had frightened him but he wasn’t about to show it.

 

Unfortunately it just made her angry. “It isn’t too dangerous and I’m gonna finish the job. I’ll report back when I do.” And that was that. She’d earn the rest of her money and be on her way from there.

 

Hoz shrugged yet again. “Yeh. That’s good. Be careful.”

 

Almost serendipitously so, the second he finished the thought, the rain softened, rolling to a stop in the next few moments. She turned away and moved back to Dan who was sitting at the table he’d been at earlier, waiting for her with two hefty looking meat buns, steam wafting from them in waves. Quickly she moved over to sit. “You might wanna just wolf it down because that guy is gettin’ _real_ nervous. Like they’re about to explode or something.” Giggling to himself as he took his own advice, lifting the bun up and popping it right into his open mouth.

 

She looked up to see their would-be chef watching them from the corner, adjusting his glasses twice over and then wringing his hands. “That’s just Khini. Don’t mind him so much.” Despite this, appeasing both men at once by mirroring Dan and shoving the food into her mouth. The texture outside was crunchy, but the insides were moist and soft- hot, too, and she only narrowly avoided burning her tongue and gums.

 

“You know a lot of these folks, huh? You live around here or something?” After he’d swallowed his bun down, he couldn’t help but ask.

 

Shaking her head, “No I was just passing through and I got offered a job. Um… one that I’m gonna go back out and finish pretty soon, now that the rain’s stopped.” The sun was just starting to come up, too. It was a perfect time to move.

 

“Job?” Curious as ever as he started wiping crumbs off on his leggings.

 

“Yeah. I’m sure you felt the earthquake that happened. Hoz over there- he’s a soldier that patrols the stable area to keep people safe- he wanted someone to go check it out since he can’t leave. I said okay, so, I’m gonna go do that.” Trying to make herself sound as resolved to this as possible. She had to do it. It had to get done.

 

Dan looked over at the half-asleep soldier on the floor and then back to her. “Sounds uh… well. I mean. You already know, huh?”

 

“Dangerous? Yeah. But I’m gonna do it anyway.” Giving him the most convincing smile she could muster. “What about you? Are you going some place special?” They would part ways very soon. It was a shame, but it was just the nature of things. Always on the move.

 

His expression softened, not quite sad but edging in close. “I was gonna head up to- I’ve heard there’s a tech lab up uh.. over yonder?” Making a sweeping motion to the ceiling rather than an actual direction, getting a little laugh from her, something that warmed his heart immediately. “But um… I was only going there because I was told I could learn more about that arrow and uuh… I shot it… soooo...” He currently had no destination. And every part of him yearned to just say _take me with you… please…_ but he just couldn’t.

 

“I’m sorry. You could still go there. You probably still should. You never know what you could learn.” It seemed important. That arrow was strong. What if they could replicate it? What if people could finally really protect themselves from the guardians? Dan couldn’t just abandon that. ...no matter how much she wished he would.

 

Before he could woefully agree that she was probably right, Rudi turned from his post at the front of the stable. “Hey Daniel, we brought your horse in.”

 

“Ooo _Daniel_.” Like he was in trouble, it just came out of her, like an immature impulse she just couldn’t help.

 

But he seemed not to mind, giggling alongside her after a moment. “I signed up with the stables when I was just a kid so I guess my mom thought it would be better to be all _official_.” He stood from the table, silently delighting when she followed suit, and although he wasn’t ready to go, he picked up his now full quiver (courtesy of Beedle) and his pack, heading outside to the still damp grounds.

 

Watching him pick up his things, she got her own, slipping on her shoes that had been left beside the bed, taking mental note full of ire that her quiver was full now, too. Dan was doing way too much for her, but before she could try and moan at him about that, she stopped dead in her tracks seeing a magnificently beautiful horse. Blue- who could’ve guessed?- fur and long lighter blue mane, with white stippled spots along her rear. Strewn about in her mane were different colored flowers, although it could’ve been called messy, each seemed to have their own perfect place.

 

As she approached she held out her hand, letting the horse give her a sniff before giving her snout a soft pat, following the line of her so she could brush her hand all the way back. “Dan, she’s _gorgeous!_ ” A horse only adventurers dreamed of.

 

“Oh, thanks! I mean, she does most of the work. I kind of just ride her around and feed her stuff. But she’s good.” Giving his horse a pat on her side, horse snuffling out a contented noise.

 

“What’s her name?” It had to have been something majestic, or maybe simple? Like Rain or Aqua or Skye or-

 

“Uh. _Well..._ ” Pitching the noise high, scratching the back of his neck for a second. When she aimed a raised brow his way he gave her a goofy grin. “Shuggadugga.”

 

Her mouth dropped open a quarter, feeling like she must have been having a mild stroke. That word, first of all, wasn’t even real, and second of all, made absolutely no sense. “Shu… shugga…?”

 

“Dugga- Shuggadugga. Yeah.” Seeming like it made all the sense in the world and like he also may not explain. But the longer he let her look warp into a glower, the more giggles just poured out of him. “Alright! So… well there’s a _reason_ , obviously. It’s um… well. So. Okay. I saw her out in a field, years ago mind you, and I didn’t really know how to wrangle a horse with uh. You know. _Finesse_.”

 

“Finesse. Right.” Just trying to keep up, both amused and annoyed at his antics, but leaning far more towards amused. He was just too cute to be much else.

 

“Yeah! So. Well. I came up behind her and spooked the shit out of her- not literally! But, so I scared her and she rammed her butt right into me, which is _much_ better than getting kicked in the chest. But anyway, so she slammed into me to knock me away and my body went complete ragdoll for a few feet, just rolling in the grass and the gravel and… uh. Well...”

 

She could picture it all. Him trying to sneak up behind this beautiful, huge horse. Stepping on something- maybe a twig or maybe, who knew, called to her thinking they were already friends. Terrifying the horse and getting smacked broadside, flying through the air in a mess of hair and limbs, and then rolling on the ground. And _then_ she understood-

 

“So the noise my body made when I was rolling was kinda like- _shuggaduggadugga_.” Saying it fast, twirling his hands one over the other to imitate the sight of his body rolling in the grass. “And- yeah- anyway, I got up and regrouped and finally got her and when they asked me what her name was so I could register her, that was the only noise playing in my head.”

 

“...Shuggadugga.”

 

“Shuggadugga!”

 

There was only a single moment of silence and then she burst out into laughter, having to eventually lean against Ms. Shuggadugga for balance. Laughing so hard she couldn’t catch her breath. It was a culmination of emotions that still hadn’t worn off and just the fact that Dan had to be the silliest, goofiest man she’d ever met.

 

“What! Come on, it’s not that bad!” Although he was protesting, he, too, was laughing loudly. When it started to subside and he finally could breathe, he moved swiftly, putting one foot in her stirrup and grabbing onto the saddle to lift himself up with ease. He had a plan. _He had a plan._

 

Unfortunately, it just looked like he’d made up his mind, and while she was now in a good mood, she felt the undeniable ache of her heart knowing he was about to be off. “Alright… well.. it was good meeting you Dan. _Shuggadugga._ ” Patting the mare on her side. “Maybe we’ll meet again some day.” Trying to face this with as much grace as she could muster.

 

“Yeah… about that… I was thinking… what if.. what if maybe… maybe I could come with you? It’d be faster on horseback. And… safer, too, with the two of us.” This was not suave by any means, or even confident. But he was trying.

 

She considered it, trying hard not to leap at the chance to not be alone. Especially when she could be not alone with him. “Yeah well.. what if maybe it’s dangerous?”

 

“Maybe it’s dangerous? Or maybe it may be dangerous?” Grinning softly, soft hum of laughter escaping him. “Are we still talking in hypotheticals? I’m getting a little lost.”

 

“It _will_ be dangerous.” She corrected for him, trying to be serious. She didn’t want him to get mixed up in this. To get hurt. Or die, like she almost had.

 

His shoulders raised in an easy shrug. “Yeah, well. We’ll have each other. Better than going off alone.” Even he was proud of how debonair he managed to say this. But it was straight from his heart, which aided in the assistance. He finished it off by offering her his hand.

 

She could still say no.

She thought about saying no.

But as she looked up at him, the sun casting delicate rays of light just behind him, catching in his curls, he was the very picture of the man she _thought_ he had been moments after saving her life. It was occurring to her now that he was both. Both a hero and a goof.

 

“Okay, Dan. If you’re sure.” Taking his hand, delighting in the warmth as his fingers curled around her and he held steady as she pulled and lifted herself up behind him to settle on Shuggadugga. Her hands then went to his waist, holding lightly.

 

“Totally sure.” He gave Shugga a nudge with his heels, pulling the reins lightly to get her to turn back towards the stable’s exit.

 

“After we’re done, we could go to the lab, if you wanted.”  
_Together_.

 

His smile was broad and entirely too mushy and he found himself glad she was sitting behind him so she couldn’t catch it. “Yeah. That sounds good. We can figure out what that arrow’s made of.”  
_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Dan and Kass being friends is just so obvious. I love them. Don't you love them?


End file.
